The Song of the Heart
by Sakura Chara
Summary: (During the time Livius was half drowned (Rain Dukedom)) When a new, never before felt power wells up in Nike, what's a girl to do? Why, get sent with your future husband to the Shugo Chara universe and be turned into little(er) kids again, of course! Follow Nike and Livi as they deal with living in a new dimension, and - "Are those freaking eggs?" Please read and review!


**Me: OH MY FUDGE~, I am SOOOOOOOOOO excited to be doing (as far as I know) the first crossover fic for The World is Still Beautiful/Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii~! And, for thos many, many people who DON'T know me, I'm Kura of Sakura Chara~! Go to my profile for more info on that~! BUT, for those of you who HAVE read one of my painfully short fics, then hello~! Nice to see ya again~! So, unlike my other fics, this doeasn't have an OC in it. But, who am I kidding, who needs OCs when you have the lovely cast right here~! *looks to the side to see nothing* Huh, that's weird, I swear I had duct taped them down this time... Eh, oh well. *takes a deep breath* OI, LIVI~!**

 **Livi: What?**

 **Me: Say the disclaimer.**

 **Livi: No.**

 **Me: *suddenly gets aura of doom* I'm sorry, you seem to think that I was asking you. Now, _do the friggity-frickin' disclaimer._**

 **Livi: R-right, Sakura Chara doesn't own The World is Still Beautiful or Shugo Chara.**

 **Me: *back to normal* Now, was that so hard~? *interrupts Livi, who is taking a breath to speak* Don't answer that. Now, ON WITH THE PROGRAM~!**

 **Nike POV**

Nike ran through the forest, pushing all her limits, hoping to get to Livi fast enough. When did he become such an important person in her life? She didn't know. But she knew one thing- she loved him, and if he was gone, she was never going to be able to sing again. She _can't_ sing without him. He allowed her to sing.

She loved him.

When she got there, she saw the surprised faces on all of them- especially her Grandmother. But she didn't care, all that mattered was Livi right now. She dropped to her knees in front of him, and thought with a gasp, _He isn't breathing!_ She took no time to stop, she did all she could. Even when it came to mouth-to-mouth, she never hesitated. Never stopped. But, the entire time, she was screaming Livi's name, over and over.

Seconds turned to minutes, and he still wasn't awake. "No, please Livi, don't go!" Nike sobbed. Her sister, Mila, walked and kneeled next to her. **(AN: No, I'm not killing him. For fudge's sake, it's Nike/Livi, only one of the BEST couples in anime/manga history!)**

"Nike, stop, you've done all you can." Nike wildly shook her head. "No! I'm not stopping!" she cried, "I love him! I. Won't. STOP!"

At that moment, a new power flashed through Nike, one unlike she had ever felt before. While new, it was warm. Hopeful. _Please,_ Nike thought, squeezing her eyes shut, _I want to be able to save Livi!_

 **No POV**

At the very moment when Nike made her wish, a light engulfed her and Livi. "NIKE!" all those present yelled, her sisters the loudest, terrified by this new development. When the light died down, they were gone. Disappeared.

"B-Babaa-sama!"* Nia shrieked, "what was that!?"

Their grandmother and leader just stood there, shaking. "I-I have no idea…." Kara started shaking even more.

"N-no way! NIKE! COME BACK!" screamed Kara.

But neither Nike nor Livi could hear them right now, because they were a little busy being transported to another dimension.

 **Tsukasa POV**

Tsukasa was looking at the stars. Something was different. "Mars is bright tonight…" **(AN: If you get the reference, then cookies for you)** What was going to happen? Something unexpected, that was for sure. Just then, a bright flash of colorful light appeared and went.

Leaving behind two kids in the 10-13 year old area.

 **Nike POV**

After the bright flash of light died down, she opened her eyes and looked down at Livi. But her eyes widened to see that he was even smaller. When she looked down at herself, she saw that she looked just 13 years old! Then, she noticed the most important thing- instead of Livi being cold, wet and motionless, he was cold, wet and hacking his lungs out. "Livi! Oh, thank goodness…."

He looked up. "N-Nike…." he coughed. Nike held him to her gently, crying tears of both worry and joy. "What the… Nike, it's you...Why're you smaller? … But… The fact that you're here means I did something again... " Livi laughed, "I'm so lame."

"L-Livi, you be quiet! I need to find help… And find out where we are…" she murmured looking around, finally noticing her surroundings. She was in a large, dark room, with stale air and many seats, and a strange contraption in the middle that vaguely represented a telescope. When she looked up at the ceiling, she gasped. It was covered in stars, the moon, everything that was that was in the night sky.

She heard a man gasp to the right, up in one of the seats, and heard a man's voice say, "Oh my. I certainly wasn't expecting this tonight."

She jumped at the sound of the voice, then turned towards it. "Please," Nike cried, "help Livi!"

 **Me: The end for now~!**

 **Nike: *jaw drops* B-but what about Livi?!**

 **Me: *waves dismissively* Eh, he'll live.**

 **Nike: But-**

 **Me: No buts! You have to wait like everyone else! Anyways, please forgive me if it sucks! My idea was a very spur-of-the-moment type of thing, AND I'm trying to write in 3rd person instead of 1st! So please, review and help me! Actually, review period. I LIVE on reviews~!**

 **Nike: The more she gets, the more likely she'll write faster.**

 **Me: Yep~! Now, since all that's cleared up, BYE-BYE~!**

 **(PS: *Babaa-sama is basically Grandmother/Grandma)**


End file.
